


Graduate Vulcan for Fun and Profit [Podfic]

by lazulisong, templemarker



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Languages and Linguistics, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Vulcan, secret genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/templemarker/pseuds/templemarker
Summary: It really does take a village to raise a Jim.The members of the Kelvin's crew watch over Jim as much as he lets them.





	Graduate Vulcan for Fun and Profit [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Graduate Vulcan for Fun and Profit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



> I was so enamoured by [Graduate Vulcan for Fun and Profit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/17969)after I first read it that I immediately contacted lazulisong and asked to podfic it. Laz was gracious in giving permission, and I spent a week wrangling this beautiful story into audial submission. My deep thanks to Laz for sharing this story with me. 
> 
> Thanks to the kind folks at the [Auralphonic Podcast](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/) for reaching out, and for the rec. It means a lot. 
> 
> I am indebted to the tireless maintainers of the [Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/) for everything you do for this mode of fanwork. 
> 
> This podfic was originally released during the [2010 Amplificathon](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/84647.html); cheers to Cybel et al for ongoing efforts to elevate podfic throughout fandom.
> 
> And special thanks to the folks who have stopped by [livejournal](http://templemarker.livejournal.com/17920.html) and [dreamwidth](https://templemarker.dreamwidth.org/2010/03/16/) over the years to drop a comment and provide feedback. I have been floored by the audience for this podfic, and the generosity of fanpeople taking a moment to let me know what they thought. Thank you so much.

**Graduate Vulcan for Fun and Profit**  
written by lazulisong  
read by templemarker

* * *

Notes: My happy place has been Laz‘s story Graduate Vulcan for Fun and Profit, which is awesome and hilarious and compassionate and intelligent and on the whole wonderful. It is a love song to the city of Portland, which I have a vested interest in; it combines an understanding of TOS with a deft hand for Trek XI, and has been making me giggle and clutch my heart in joy for a week and a half. I couldn’t recommend it enough.

So I did what I do when I love a story so much that I can hear the voices in my own head: I recorded it as podfic. I’m particularly proud of this one, and I really hope you enjoy it.

Story: Gen, PG13, 15k words  
Details: 80MB, mp3, 87 minutes

This story can be [downloaded as an mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5lf2dk210vjghho/01_Graduate_Vulcan_for_Fun_and_Profit_by_Meg.mp3). It is also archived at the [Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/graduate-vulcan-for-fun-and-profit), where you can download it as an mp3 or as a podbook (m4b).

**Author's Note:**

> Trade secret: I did the entire recording in one take, for over 2 hours, and then edited the fork out of it.


End file.
